


Together

by MapleMickey42 (DemonSquipster)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Something Rotten! - Kirkpatrick/Kirkpatrick/O'Farrell
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't @ Me, Don't Judge Me, Don't read, Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know, M/M, This Ship is Real, Will Gets a Pony, Will is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 23:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13914522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonSquipster/pseuds/MapleMickey42
Summary: Aaron shows up on Will's doorstep. On Will's birthday. With a pony.It's everything Will could have ever asked for.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is the revised version - very minor changes made.

Burr knocked on Will's door.

The man stood outside the house, shivering a little. The wind blew hard around him, and the pony he had seemed to mind it as well. The door suddenly opened in a swift movement. "Aaron, wha-" Will's attention was brought to the small horse. He gasped, and started petting it. "Since Bea was a disappointment earlier, I thought this would help. Happy birthday, Will." Will looked up at Burr. "Aaron, you shouldn't have-" Burr shook his head, interrupting Will with a small laugh. "It really wasn't a trouble. I just had to 'borrow' this nice pony from Alexander." Will laughed back, and hugged Aaron. Will had been a little disappointed earlier, but this certainly made up for it. "Thank you," he grinned, pulling away. His attention was back on the pony, which he led inside. Burr followed after, shutting the door behind the two. "What are you going to name it?" Burr finally spoke up again, causing Will to look up, almost as if he'd forgotten Burr was there. "Hm. We should name it together," he nodded. "'Together.' That's the perfect name." Will sighed, but didn't argue. Aaron Burr and William Shakespeare now owned a pony, Together. 

"You better take care of the pony when I'm not here, alright? You get so distracted easily, I refuse to come back to a dead pony and you writing some fucking play." Will sighed, and put his pony-smelling hands on Burr's shoulders. "Relax, Aaron. I'm not going to let Together die that easily." Will was about to walk away again, when Burr grabbed Will's arm. "That easily?" He panicked, and Will chuckled. "You know what I meant. Together's just thunderful, thank you again." Will did walk back over to Together this time. "Th- thunderful?" He both loved and hated it when Will made up words. 'Bedazzled' was one he made up; he had been referring to Portia, after one of his performances. Who could forget 'claphazard'. God, he was grateful that Will didn't make up some word to name Together. Though 'together' was an awful name for a pony. 

Burr watched Will walk off with Together, and he followed after. Will was just feeding it. "Are you following me? That's weird, you bonkwaggler." If Will made up one more word, Burr thought he would smack him. "Will..." he wanted to say something about the made-up words, but he didn't. "Yes?" He shook his head, and Will just shrugged. "Yourwordsareawful," Burr blurted out. He'd been spending too much time with Alexander. He wanted to be honest with Will, but not that honest. "My words are very proptimal, thank you very much." Burr wasn't Alexander, he wouldn't slap Will. But that doesn't mean he couldn't imagine it happening. Will was stronger than him anyways, judging by his forearms.

Why had he ever thought it was a good idea to be with Will? The writer reminded him too much of Hamilton, which scared him. They both always spoke their mind, no matter what, and they were both always writing. Well, at least Will had his writing limits. When he wasn't focused on writing, he couldn't sit there and write. When he was, he would barely take care of himself. Then, after going through and writing an entire play, he could never bring himself to actually read it all. Burr always ended up reading them. After performances were done, he seemed to forget about the play, and instead deciding to move on to something new. There was always something new to be expected with William Shakespeare. 

If he had a dollar for every time Will interrupted him, Burr would have about as much money as Will himself at this point. Though he wondered, maybe Will needed Burr around. It had seemed to be beneficial to Will. He'd had someone to read his plays. That didn't stop Will from talking to his quill, but Burr was working on that. Will had all these ideas and potential, that he needed someone to vent them all to. When he was writing, he wouldn't let anyone in his office. It must have seemed normal from Will's perspective to talk to his quill at this point. Speaking of not letting anyone into his office, Burr understood why. Whoever he'd let in would be a distraction. His 'leather boys', as Will called them (Burr was positive Will didn't actually know their names), would even have to end up locking Will in his office until he could get a good idea. They were the ones who would make sure Will would at least eat during writing when Burr wasn't there.

He'd struck up conversations with them multiple times as well. They seemed nice enough, he decided. He didn't know how they came to be Will's helpers, or how the five even met - five being the four 'leather boys' plus Will. He'd have to ask Will sometime. Was he supposed to call them 'leather boys' though? Was only Will allowed to do that? He had a good idea of how Will would react if he asked about them. 'I don't ask you about your political friends, now do I? I've met this Hamilton fellow, I don't ask how you met him.' Will knew that though; Alexander told him, even about the bursar. He remember Will commenting on how close John Laurens and Alexander seemed to be. Burr had never noticed that before. 


End file.
